This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital image processing, and more specifically to the field of image synthesis using generative adversarial networks.
Facial identification systems require sample facial images from the user to be identified. Some facial identification systems use a large number of cameras with known properties placed at known positions under carefully controlled settings to generate the large number of sample facial images necessary for the enrollment process and training of the system. Such systems are unwieldy and unavailable to the average user, in addition to being expensive and delicate. While facial identification accuracy benefits from more numerous and diverse sample facial images during enrollment, providing such images greatly increases the burden on the user.